What's Next?
by twilightluver92
Summary: This story continues the story of Edward and Bella. What happens after New Moon? My virsion of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephenie Meyers wonderful charcters._

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction. it starts just after New moon ends. It may be short but this is just the begining. I have 15 other chapters I have to type up first. I will update as soon as possiable,but i have midterms and 12 hour volleyball tournements every saturday so I probably wont update till Friday or Sunday. Well hope you like my story!

-twilightluver92-

As I walked in to the house Charlie grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. He sat me down very quickly so that he could yell at me before I got a chance to go up to my room. "Bella since when did you start riding motorcycles?" he demanded.

"About a month or so ago" I replied.

"And when exactly were you going to tell me this." he paused for a second to see what my response was but when I didn't reply he asked the question I knew that was bothering him. "Where have you been keeping these, I haven't seen them around here." But before I got a chance to say anything he said "Have you been keeping them at the Cullens?"

"Dad! The Cullens haven't been home for the past 4 months. And anyway do you really think Edward would let me ride a motorcycle, he doesn't even let me ride a bike with out him right next to me. He cares too much about me and my safety to let me buy one let alone ride it." Charlie still had a questionable look on his face so I answered the rest of his question." I've been keeping them at la Push, Jacob has been helping fix them up and then he taught me how to ride them." Edward started to growl. He knew that I had bought them and had Jacob fix them but he didn't know that Jacob had taught me how to ride them. To reassure Edward and my father I said "I didn't break any bones; I was just having some fun." I looked at Charlie he had an appalled look on his face and in the distance I herd the growl getting louder and louder. At that moment I knew that this was not the answer either of them was looking for.

But before I could get another word in to save myself Charlie said "Bella I don't want you riding or even touching those motor cycles unless I'm around, do you understand?" I shook my head in agreement, and then raced up to my room.

Of course my beautiful god like boyfriend was sitting on my bed when I opened my door.

"That was a very interesting conversation you had with Charlie" he said.

"I know sorry about not telling you the whole story I was going to but it slipped my mind" I replied "Hey Edward, can I have a couple human moments" I asked needing to really use the bathroom and take a nice hot shower.

"Why of course Love, I'll be back in half an hour" He kissed me on the cheek and hopped out the window.

I grabbed my PJ's and went to the bathroom, the water felt so nice against my skin. Then I wondered what would it be like to be Edward standing under this hot water would it feel hot or cold or would I even feel it at all? My mind wondered to the pros and cons of being a vampire. Pros: I would live for ever, have super human abilities and be able to be with Edward for ever. Cons: I wouldn't be able to see my family, I would have to drink blood, abide by vampire law, and I would be dead giving up all the things I really enjoyed in life. Would I really be able to give up all these things to be with Edward? Yes, yes I would because I knew deep in my heart that Edward was the one I would be the only one I loved forever and eternity.

I got out of the shower and remembered that I had brought my new sapphire silk PJ's with me. Edward would love these on me! I knew how partial he was to sapphire with my skin tone. When I walked into my room I found Edward like always laying on my bead. He turned his head to see me "WOW" was all he said. I sprinted as fast as I could to my bed to lay next to him. He smiled at me and kissed me it was like no kiss I had ever gotten from him before hard and passionate.

When he released his lips form mine I asked "what has gotten in to you Edward?"

"Oh nothing ,when your in the shower I always have a lot of time to think and I decided that I could control my self enough to push our boundaries."

"Oh" Was all I said because just then Edward started to sing my lullaby and I started to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up startled the next day to feel icy cold kisses on my neck. I knew it could only be one person, Edward. I wanted to surprise him by turning around quickly and giving him a kiss. I turned around and thump! Hit a brick wall and fell off my bed. Edward just laughed at me.

"Oh Bella what am I ever going to do with you?" he said, a chuckle still under his breath.

"Edward that was not funny! I still haven't gotten used to you being right next to me in bed; I thought I had more room." I complained to him. "Plus your as hard as a rock, anything that would hit you would bounce off too."

"What ever you say I'll be back in an hour to pick you up" he kissed me on the cheek and he was off.

Edward always arrives early for everything, I was barely dressed when he walked into my room and asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Edward don't you ever knock?" I complained. I was standing in the new jeans that Alice had bought me, personally I felt that they were a little tight but Edward didn't seem to mind. All he did was stand there at me looking speechless. "What's your problem Edward?" I said as I crossed my arms with my shirt and bra in hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella, your just so beautiful" he replied with his twisted grin showing upon his face.

"Edward can you please leave or turn around or something while I put on my shirt?" I said with a blush.

"Oh yeah right" then he turned around.

"Ok I'm done." I replied

Edward turned around grabbed me and hurried me down the stairs picking up my backpack on his way. We got in the car and drove off to school; we were running a little late so Edward sped a little faster.

"Hey Bella to day is Carlisles 368th birthday today and I was wondering if you were free tonight?" he asked.

"Edward I'm always free when it comes to you and your family."

We pulled in to the parking lot just then. When we walked into 1st hour I saw Mike and Jessica and Eric crowded near my desk.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked a curious look on my face.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come to first beach with us tonight; we're having a bonfire" Jessica replied.

"Oh I'm sorry it's Carlisle's 34th birthday and I was kind of planning on celebrating it with the Cullen's, but if it was any other day I would defiantly come." I said with a sorry expression on my face.

"That's ok Bella we understand maybe next week, there are no birthdays going on right?" Eric said.

"Yeah of course" I replied. Eric was always so nice he was kind of like Angela always in the middle.

At lunch I sat next to Alice. "Hey Alice what are you planning for Carlisle's birthday?"

"Oh I was thinking of playing a little baseball, it's supposed to storm in town" she said.

I had an uneasy look on my face the last time I went to go watch Bas ball I was almost killed by James. "Oh Bella you'll be fine I don't sense any visitors coming"

Alice was always the one who would calm me down, well isn't that what a best friends supposed to do?

After school I did my homework and Edward helped me with studying for my Calculus final. Calculus was Edwards beat subject because he had taken it every year he was a senior. At about 5 o'clock Edward said it was time to leave for the field, he said that Alice predicted it to storm at about 5:30pm. I went to go get in to his shiny Volvo but found nothing there.

"Edward where is the Volvo?" I asked

He turned to me and grinned "I thought we would take the Edward mobile."

"UHH!" I groaned

"Come on climb on" he said

We raced to the field in record time, when we got to the field everyone was there. We chose our teams Emmet and Carlisle were our captains Edward was on Carlisle's team. My watch beeped 5:30 and I herd a bolt of thunder coming from town.

"Let the games begin!" Alice shouted


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously- _

_We raced to the field in record time, when we got to the field everyone was there. We chose our teams Emmet and Carlisle were our captains Edward was on Carlisle's team. My watch beeped 5:30 and I herd a bolt of thunder coming from town._

"_Let the games begin!" Alice shouted_

_Now-_

Edward as always was perfect at everything the catching, hitting and especially running. He amazingly caught 3 of Emmet's balls that went in to the thick green forest; he even managed to tag Emmet and Rosalie out on one of Rosalie's short bunts. I had always thought that Edward was a show off around me but now I was sure of it. The score was 12-11, it was Jaspers turn to hit the ball he had to do was get a home run and Emmet's team would win. Alice pitched the ball and jasper hit, at first I thought I was hearing a bolt of lightning and jaspers hit, but when I realized how far his hit was I knew it was the hit. I didn't even see Edward dash in to the forest.

"Esme where is Edward?" I asked confused.

"Oh he just went in to the forest to catch jaspers ball." She said

"But that ball was just going to fast and hard for even him to catch." I protested

Then before I had a chance to protest again Edwards's voice came bellowing out of the trees.

"Bella what did I tell you? You need to have more confidence in me"

When I looked up from the grass I was sitting on his beautiful face was staring at me and just to the left of him in his hand was the baseball. He had this joyous grin on his face full of excitement happiness and it looked like love too. But why would he be so happy to catch a baseball, was it to prove to me that he was reliable or did he just like the look of utter confusion on my face? What ever it was made me realize that no matter the cons of our relationship I would wan to look at his face for ever even if it meant going against my thoughts on young marriage.

Then Alice stared screaming "we won, we won"

"Well congrats you guys and Happy Birthday Carlisle" I said

We went back to the Cullen's house and gave Carlisle his gifts. I didn't even know that Edward had gotten Carlisle a gift from him and I. After the gifts were given everyone went to there own separate rooms. When Edward and I were in his room he asked me how I liked baseball now that I wasn't being hunted by an evil ravenous vampire. My only response to him was "You mean I'm not now?" Well that set him off and he pounced at me flying me into his soft leather couch.

"Bella do you really think of me as an evil ravenous vampire?" he asked a slight worry in his voice.

"No of course not!" I said appalled.

"Good" was all he said and then his cool lips touched mine. His lips traveled form my neck to my chin to my lips again over and over.

"He, Edward? You know when you said that you would change me if I agreed to your conditions well my answer is, yes."

He lifted his head from neck and said "Did you just say yes?"

"Uh hum" I replied

Edward raced to his dresser and pulled out a small box.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" he asked with his crocked grin on.

"Yes of course I will" I replied overjoyed

The ring he bought me was beautiful a large topaz stone on platinum ring with 2 diamonds an each side.

Alice same storming in "I saw the whole thing congratulations! Oooo! Bella let me see your ring."

The rest of the family started to pour in with congrats wanting to see my ring. Even Rosalie hugged me and wished me the best. I knew that this was going to b the start of something great!


End file.
